


between them

by thecrownofclowns



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, i technically haven't fully beaten the game yet but my head is empty of everything but them, mostly a lot of fluff, post first escape spoilers, there is no on page sex but there are mentions of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: Zagreus is in a committed relationship with both Death Incarnate and the Fury who has tried to kill him many times. Somehow its working out.
Relationships: Megaera & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus/Megaera
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228





	between them

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just self indulgent because I love them and their dynamic so much
> 
> also usual disclaimer that I am awful at editing my own work

Zagreus always knew that it would come down to him, Megaera, and Thanatos. He’d spent so long, aching over the fact that he loved two people. Two people who were total opposites, who brought out different parts of him, catered to different parts of him. Meg was his foil, a constant push to be stronger. They were teasing, their words harsh and joking, but no less loving underneath. Meanwhile, Thanatos was a comforting shadow behind him. He had Death in his corner, to aid him whenever he’d need, to be a companion whenever he sought one. How could he have ever been expected to choose between the two people who made up the halves of his very soul?

Which is why it was such a huge relief when he learned that Meg and Than had already discussed it. They had always been companionable, mostly in the way they both seemed to revolve around Zagreus. So they decided that there wasn’t any need for Zag to tear himself apart trying to choose between them. They would just exist together, all three of them.

It happened shortly after his first escape from the Underworld. Before he’d left, he’d let slip that he still had feelings for Meg. She must have seen the look of determination on his face because she didn’t brush him off the way she had so many times before. Instead she had merely acknowledged his words.

And afterwards, when he’d died on the surface, it had been Thanatos waiting for him by the Pool of Styx, a look of shock and sadness and affection so blatant on his face. “You escaped,” Thanatos whispered, though it was clear he was really asking why Zagreus was back. So Zagreus told him, in painful detail that he could not stay with his mother forever. He was always destined to return to the house of his father.

Thanatos, sweet and beautiful Thanatos, simply said, “I did not want this for you.” Zagreus was so overwhelmed by the words that it seemed to knock something loose within him. He and Than didn’t have the romantic history that he and Meg did. Than had never spent hours in his bed, in his space like Meg had before. But suddenly, Zagreus wanted that. He was overcome by the realization that maybe he had always loved Than but not known it.

That’s what started the turmoil for him, realizing that he loved Than and that he still loved Meg. He’d heard tales of his Olympian relatives, of their fleeting trysts and scorned lovers. He didn’t want to leave either Than or Meg like that. He just hadn’t realized that Meg and Than were already discussing the solution, their heads tilted together over drinks in the lounge.

And what a perfect solution it turned out to be. Meg lifting his spirits with her stubborn affection and Thanatos soothing his hurts after another failed attempt at escape. Meg urging him awake in the early morning, words harsh but encouraging so that he could get up and try again. Thanatos whispering dreams and wishes into his ears at night and being open to hearing Zag’s in turn. The three of their bodies wound together at the witching hour. Meg’s hands in his hair, Than’s fingers in his mouth, every inch of his body overwhelmed by pleasure, lust, and worship.

Sex between the three of them was defined by its passion. Than and Meg were as different as lovers could be. Meg, as anyone would guess, was domineering and aggressive. She led them both boldly in bed and Zagreus relished the way he didn’t have to think when Meg was raking her claws down his arms, her lips ordering him where she wanted him. By comparison, Thanatos seemed gentle. He liked to take his time, pressing Zagreus against the mattress until he was basically begging. They both brought out a very specific need in Zagreus, one that he was thrilled to see them express in each other as well.

But it wasn’t just the sex. It was all of it. The time they spent all together, sharing drinks in the lounge, hanging around as Zagreus fished in the Styx, laughing about their past and their futures. It was he and Meg, leaving it all out on the battlefield time and again, only for her to smile faintly at him before he won, her silent wish for him to succeed. It was he and Thanatos fighting together, cutting through the heroes of Elysium while Thanatos offered his unending protection.

Truthfully, there weren’t enough words to express how much he loved the two of them.

-

Meg was having to work late. Both his lovers tended to be workaholics, which only bothered him when it meant that they were both gone. Tonight it seemed that Thanatos was ignoring his call to duty in favor of keeping Zag from leaving the bed. He was settled between Zag’s thighs, their sweaty bodies moving in tandem, loving words whispered in the air between their lips. After many rounds and a contented exhaustion set into their immortal bones, thay lay curled together, Thanatos’s back set to Zagreus’s chest, the latter’s arms folded tightly around Death.

“You’re terribly sweet, Than.” Zagreus’s voice was quiet with sleep and happiness.

“You mean the sweet embrace of Death and all that?” Than’s voice mirrored his own. Zagreus laughed, the motion reverberating through Than’s own chest. Zagreus reached up, his fingers trailing a gossamer touch along Than’s jaw.

“A sweet embrace indeed,” Zag whispered, his lips ghosting over Than’s ear. He laughed again and Thanatos rolled over so he could face his lover. “But that’s not what I meant. You’re a good person, Than. You’re known for your mercy and you’ve never hesitated to help me in any way I asked. In fact, you’re probably the best person in this house, aside from Achilles.”

Than’s expression went sour. He brushed Zag’s hands off of him. “I would prefer you not mention your crush when we’re laying in bed together.”

“My what?” Zag asked, incredulous. Than wasn’t known for talking nonsense but the idea that he could have a crush on Achilles!

Than rolled his eyes. “Yes, because you weren’t aware. You have a poster of him on your wall.” Than gestured lazily to the aforementioned poster, thankfully positioned so it couldn’t be seen from the bed.

“That’s vintage! And he was one of the greatest mortal heroes. I just have an immense amount of respect for him.” Than sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. “Besides, Achilles is painfully in love with the man he traded his soul to ensure could live happily in Elysium forever.” Than’s fingers went to his temple. Zag sat up so he could crawl over to where Thanatos was sitting.

“You are actually jealous,” he said. Thanatos sent him a deadpan look.

“Death does not get jealous.” Zag fought to keep the smirk off his face.

“I think Death is definitely jealous. I just can’t figure out why you would be jealous of Achilles and not Meg, the other person I am actually in a committed relationship with.”

“Because that’s different,” Than said, his words unusually sharp. Zagreus waited for him to say more. “Meg and I are the same, but neither of us could compare to the hero worship you feel for your mentor.” With the more words that Thanatos spoke, the wider the fond smile got on Zagreus’s lips.

Zagreus moved so he was straddling Than’s hips, his two toned eyes locking with his lover. There wasn’t anything remotely sexual in the gesture. It was merely Zagreus’s way of forcing Thanatos to forget the thoughts in his head in favor of only Zagreus. Both of his hands came to cup Than’s cheeks, his fingers repeating the sentiment of his posture.  _ Focus only on me _ .

“You really think I don’t worship you, or Meg.” Thanatos looked away and Zagreus gave his face a gentle shake. “What do you think it means when I go into battle wearing your pinned butterfly or her skull earring? Upon whose name am I sacrificing those shades in Tartarus and beyond? Death, I claim them in the name of Death.” A small smile graced Than’s lips.

“Technically, I have already claimed them in the name of Death,” he whispered.

“Silence,” Zagreus said with a smile of his own. He ran one of his hands through Than’s hair. “My beautiful Thanatos, I promise that you have nothing to worry about. Meg is the only other person I have ever had eyes for and as you said, you are the same. Two sides of the same coin.” Thanatos placed his hand over Zag’s heart.

They looked at each, eyes saying everything else they could ever need to, before Zag’s smile turned mischievous. “Though if you are still unsure, I would be happy to show you in other ways.” When Zagreus leaned down to kiss him, Thanatos was happy to oblige.

When Meg returned from a long day at work, she found Zagreus in a deep sleep and Thanatos lying beside him, fingers lovingly running through Zag’s hair. She smiled, a thing she tried not to do too often in front of Zagreus, lest it build his ego. However, she felt fine letting Thanatos see it, since he often had his own secret smiles for Zag.

“How many rounds did you go to wear him out like that?” She asked. She started undressing, seeking the comfort of taking off her armor after a long day.

“How was work?” Thanatos asked, as someone who was equally committed to his job. Meg rolled her shoulders and neck out, seeming to stress some knot within her muscles.

“About the same,” she said as she stripped off the last of her clothes. She made the way to her unofficial side of the bed. She crawled in and instantly snuggled up to Zagreus, forming the front of her body against the back of his. “I’d have rather been here. It seems like you guys had fun.” Thanatos huffed.

“He kept saying ‘my beautiful Thanatos’ and every time he did, it made me--”

“Want to fuck him harder into the mattress?” Meg supplied, her eyes already closing with sleep. Thanatos didn’t respond, which was answer enough. Meg might have said it in a much more vulgar way than he would have, but it’s not like it was a lie. 

-

“I think you should spend more time with your brother,” Zagreus said, hands pulling back to test the stress on Coronacht’s string. Thanatos stood by, ready to see Zag off on another journey to the surface. Meg looked on from where she stood by the courtyard’s railing. Like many Underworld denizens, she was extremely weary of the Infernal Arms. Which made sense considering Zag had bested her in combat using all of them, multiple times.

“Why would I do that?” Thanatos said, as if spending time with his brother was the most inconceivable thing to imagine. Zagreus looked at him incredulously.

“Because Hypnos really admires you. And one of us needs to not have a messed up family situation. We know my situation and the Erinyes are hopeless.” This earned him a shout from Meg.

“Did he ask you to propose this? Did Nyx?” Zagreus shook his head.

“I just think you should spend more time with family. Yours is mostly intact.” Zagreus chose not to supply the information of Nyx’s other children that he’d learned from Achilles. “Both of you are too addicted to work. You don’t do anything else.”

“I do plenty,” Meg said.

“No, you do me and occasionally each other. That hardly counts as having hobbies.” Thanatos could tell from Zagreus’s tone that he should absolutely not mention that he desired no other hobbies than bedding Zagreus and occasionally Megaera. Zagreus glanced at him, apparently able to see the thought in his head anyway.

“I’m serious. I think Meg needs to unwind and you should spend more time with your brother.”

“I’d like to point out that you are the one causing most of our problems,” said Meg with her usual snark.

“And I’m gone most of the day trying to escape this place. Which leaves you to doing what?”

“Work,” they both said in unison.

“And worrying about you,” Thanatos said. Zagreus placed his head in his hands.

“That is exactly my point. So tonight, after work, you,” he pointed at Thanatos, “are going to spend time with your brother. And I am going to make sure that you,” he pointed at Meg, “relax. No arguments.” With those final words, he grabbed his keepsake of choice, Meg’s skull earring this time, went to the window, signed his Pact of Punishment, and was gone.

-

When he returned from another unsuccessful run, he was happy to see Hypnos not at his usual station. He hoped this meant that Thanatos was doing as Zagreus suggested. After stopping by the House Contractor, he went to the lounge to find Meg. She was there, chatting with Dusa. Zagreus smiled and approached.

“Back so soon,” she said, with a snarl. Zagreus leaned forward to steal a kiss, but Meg held him back. “What killed you this time?”

“Theseus, unfortunately. At this point, just hearing him talk is talking away my life.” Meg smirked but covered it up when Zagreus looked at her.

“Is it my humor or death that amuses you?”

“Guess,” she said, giving him her famous glare. It made him smile wider. He turned to Dusa to thank her for always keeping the house looking nice. She stammered out a usual response. Then, Zagreus encouraged Meg to follow him. They made their way to the bathing rooms, Meg scowling as Zagreus dragged her past attendants and into the area used by the royal family.

“No one really uses these anymore since my mother left. Except to give Cerberus a bath so he doesn’t shed.” Zagreus didn’t hesitate to start shedding his own clothes.

“So then why are we here?” Meg asked. Zagreus, now stripped to the nude turned to her with a smile.

“Because it's relaxing and you need to relax. Now get undressed.” Meg looked at the steaming bath, curious where the water came from. It was not the lava of the Phlegathon nor the blood color of the Styx. Borrowed from the Lethe perhaps? She looked back to see Zag on the edge of the tub, both his nudity and smile proudly on display for her. Meg rolled her eyes but stripped down anyway.

When she got to the bath, Zag coaxed her into the water. She nearly let out a moan at how much relief the warm water brought to her body. It was immediately comforting and Meg didn’t use that word lightly.

“It’s nice, right?” Zag asked, moving to scoot behind her, both legs on either side of her body in the water. Meg remained silent, just letting the water soothe her aching body. She hadn’t even realized how many aches she had. She was one of the Furies, for Hades’s sake. She shouldn’t be wearing down so easily.

Though, when was the last time she had released all the tension in her body? Even in bed, she still held all this stiffness in her bones, except for a brief moment after release when her body seemed at peace. Was this what a lifetime of fighting had done to her?

She nearly jumped when Zag’s hands started kneading the flesh on her neck and shoulders. “Relax,” Zagreus whispered, his words echoing in the quiet chamber around them. “I just want you to relax, my love.”

It was an old nickname, back from when they dated the first time. Before he started this escaping quest. When she was enamored with a version of him that hadn’t yet known so many secrets. He hadn’t used it since they’d broken up, either because it was strained or because he now had two people to lavish his words upon, she didn’t know.

_ “I find myself in love with him too,” _ Thanatos had said, those weeks ago. Her denial had been on her tongue, so quick, but she found that she couldn’t say it. Not when he had confessed to still loving her, the Stygian blade curled in his fist, an omen to his impending quest. And so, she’d merely nodded. Though even then, she and Thanatos had an understanding. They were not rivals. They were co-conspirators, only able to truly win Zagreus together.

“You don’t have to always try so hard, Meg. You’ve proven yourself more than anyone else in my father’s employment.”

“You know flattering words don’t work on me, Zagreus. Save them for Thanatos. He likes them much better.” Zagreus smiled.

“I’m not trying to flatter you, Meg. I just want you to take care of yourself sometimes.” She turned to face him and Zagreus was amazed by her beauty once again. Her long hair framed her face, so rarely down from its signature ponytail. Zagreus would play with it if he didn’t think that would result in breaking bones in his hand.

“Do you remember the time in my courtyard?” Zagreus asked. Meg’s eyes flashed, a sign she did remember.There had been some big meeting that day. Nyx talking to all the house servants about some new changes. Meg had been dying of boredom when Zag suggested they sneak out. So they found themselves on the courtyard. They talked and laughed, Meg had never laughed so much in her immortal life. And then Zagreus had kissed her and it woke a hunger in her that seemed to reflect a hunger in him.

“You’re still as wonderful to me now as you were then.” he whispered. The words were so romantic and sweet. They made Meg gag. She rolled her eyes and Zagreus burst out laughing. This was how they really were, Meg making it clear that she hated him and Zagreus ever teasing.

“But honestly, Meg?” His voice had a question in it and Meg turned to see his face. Except the exact moment she met his eyes, she got a face full of warm bath water. Zagreus laughed so hard, he nearly fell over and Megaera shot him a look that could kill. She reached forward, grabbed his shoulders, and drug him into the water. He resurfaced with a smile.

“I’m going to kill you,” she seethed. “But first, you’re going to make it up to me.” This time when Meg grabbed him, Zagreus had no doubt that he was going to be spending some time on his knees.

-

There was no morning in the Underworld, nor any true sign of passing days. The denizens merely marked one day from the next by their own eternal routines. Sleep, awake, work, sleep again. Except, for Zagreus, he knew to count the day by Meg and Than. Meg had a natural clock that woke her early. Meanwhile Than was the last to go to sleep so Zag would often try to stay awake as long as he could, until eventually Than would give him some sign that it was okay to fall asleep first.

It could seem to others that Zag had two relationships, but the truth was that it was always the three of them. Even when it was he and Than feeling the light breeze of Elysium, Zag thought about how Meg would enjoy it. When it was Meg drinking up under the table in the lounge, Zag was missing Than’s quiet laughter.

The truth was that even Meg and Than had their own togetherness in the relationship, moments and privacy they shared when it was just the two of them. Zag had thought about asking them what they do together when he’s off trying to escape, but he figured it's something they shared only between them. And he loved that they had that.

“I don’t want to get up,” Meg whispered into the early stillness. Zagreus merely nodded, his face buried in her neck. Behind him, Thanatos snuggled closer, his hands running slowly up and down Zag’s side.

“What if we all just took the day off?” Zag asked, to the sounds of laughter from them both. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up. Than’s fingers trailed after him and Meg shifted to account for the sudden lack of warmth. He looked back at both of them. “I’m serious. I found this great fishing spot in the Styx by Charon’s shop. We could all just go.”

They both looked unsure. Zag reached over and ran his fingers gently down the side of Than’s face. “Mortals could do without you for one day.” Then he smirked at Meg. “And if I’m not trying to escape, then you don’t have to worry about stopping me.” Meg rolled her eyes and looked at Thanatos. Some secret conversation seemed to pass between them, with only their eyes doing the talking.

“Fine,” Meg said, sitting up so she could stretch her arms and back out. Zag clapped in triumph before leaning over to steal a quick kiss from her. They quickly got ready, Zagreus with the Rod of Fishing in his hands rather than Varatha. Thanatos had a small bag filled with snacks that Meg had procured from the lounge kitchen as well as the latest bottle of ambrosia that Zagreus had gotten from defeating Theseus and Asterius.

Meg was the last to leave the room. Thanatos and Zagreus were waiting, talking in their quiet way about whatever topic crossed their mind. Finally she came onto the courtyard but she wasn’t in her usual attire. Instead, her hair was down and she was wearing a comfortable set of pants and a loose fitting top.

Both Zagreus and Thanatos were stunned speechless.

“What?” she hissed. Thanatos recovered first.

“You look lovely,” he said. Zagreus nodded along. He hadn’t seen Meg outside of her armor in a long time, not counting the times when she wasn’t wearing clothes at all.

“Is that my tunic?” Zag asked. Meg shrugged like it didn’t matter. Zag liked it.

“I just didn’t feel like wearing my uniform on my day off,” she said by way of explanation. Zagreus smiled and walked over to take her hand in his. She let him without any fuss which only made Zag smile more. He turned to Thanatos.

“You don’t secretly have any of my clothes you want to change into, do you?”

“No,” Than said. He went to take Zag’s free hand at Zag’s request and then they set off. Charon didn’t seem to care that there were suddenly more people camped out in his ship. He merely breathed deeply in a hello to them, eager to accept the coins Zag gave him for letting them hang out there for the day.

And so it was, the three of them enjoyed a rare off day together. Zagreus fished up anything he could, which turned out to be mostly knucklehead. He didn’t mind since he knew that the house chef could use the fresh catch. Meg laid down beside him, calm and relaxed in a way that Zagreus was happy to see. He occasionally made jabs at his fishing technique but seemed to shrug off the challenge to try and do better. It made Thanatos chuckle from where he sat, leaning against Zag’s back. Than and Meg were now holding hands.

Aside from the visits to his mother, Zagreus wasn’t sure that he’d ever been happier in his life.


End file.
